


to dominate the innocent //a.f.i + l.r.h\\

by psychgrunge



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS ot4, Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Blow Job, Cake, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, Cock Rings, Gay, Gay Smut, Grinding, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Omega Luke, Palming, Riding, Sex Toys, Teasing, Voyeurism, heat - Freeform, idk what else, innocent!, just one big gay orgy, malum, they do the do in public basically lmfao idk im in spanish pray 4 my dirty soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrunge/pseuds/psychgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sry no summary bc i suck ik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also my original title was longer than a fob song so i changed it aye 
> 
>  
> 
> dont be mislead there will be smut theres always smut  
> but enjoy part 1

I tucked my ears uncomfortably under a beanie as I trudged my way into my first period. You see, not everyone at my high school was a hybrid, a lot were and everyone knew they existed, but not everyone was comfortable with seeing it. So, by rule, you have to tuck your tail and hide your ears, which was incredibly fucking ridiculous might I add, and everytime I let my ears and tail free with a painful, lingering soreness behind them, I cursed that school.  
-  
I had a jittery feeling all day I just could not shake, a bit of an asshole, competitive attitude as well.  
"You good, Luke?", Calum asked softly, moments after I unintentionally snapped at him.  
"Yeah, sorry mate, just bit of an off day is all", I sighed rubbing my temples. 

"Wanna talk about it?", he asked as he protectively caged me in his arms, nuzzling me to his chest. After all, Calum is an alpha, so its in his nature to nurture an omega, even if I'm his completely platonic best friend.

"I don't know what's been up with me, I've had this jumpy, jittery feeling in my stomach all day, not to mention the fact I've been unintentionally challenging and sizing up anyone who so much as looked at me", I clutched him tighter, "I don't feel good Cal, and it's not a sickness feel", I whined nuzzling him closer, if that was even possible, and he smelled really good, and I mean REALLY fucking good.

Calums breath hitched, "wait, youre turning 18 soon right?", he asked slowly.  
I nodded, "In three days, why?", I asked confused.

"When an omega turns 18, they're most likely to experience their first heat, and with that comes your hybrid acting up a lot to get the attention of alphas, so they can 'tame' you", Calum said nervously looking anywhere but me. 

I pulled back. 

"Wait, tame?", I asked.  
"Uh, yeah Luke, mate? Fuck? Intercourse?", he said exasperated.  
"Are you saying my hybrid is being a dickhead to get alphas riled up? And that Im going in heat soon? And be fucked by some random alpha?", I questioned darting my eyes around prefusely.  
"Luke, babe, chill, I'm not saying you WILL go into heat soon, I'm just saying it could be why you're feeling the way you're feeling, for all we know it could just be that your hybrid will be finally be an adult soon", he explained rubbing my shoulders to calm me down.  
"Yeah, yeah that's, uh, that's probably it, thanks Cal", I said squeezing him tight and letting him go just as the bell rung for next class.  
"Anytime", he beamed ruffling my hair and running off to class after a kiss on the corner of my mouth and a quick, "See ya later!"  
-

Over the last two days, the jittery, challenging feeling had only gotten worse, and now that today is my eighteenth birthday, the feeling has fucking skyrocketed.  
-  
"Happy birthday tree man!", Michael greeted me with a bone crushing hug and a sloppy kiss on the neck, and I swear my mouth fucking watered at how good he smelled, must be new cologne.  
"Fuck off, Mike", I grumbled slightly shoving him away.  
"Wow, someone must be pms'ing", he snortedtickling my side erupting an angry giggle out of me.  
"Sto-stop!", I said giggling, no longer feeling aggravated.  
"Cal, you, and I are hanging out at your place tonight, gonna celebrate with pizza, alcohol, video games", he explained excited throwing his arm around my shoulder.  
I didn't really hear him though because I was too busy taking in his scent and staring at his neck where I could basically hear the area throbbing.  
"Mhmm, sounds nice", I said dazed.  
He scoffed, rolling his eyes, pushing me away, "Take a picture, it'll last longer horn dog", he chuckled. I flushed red as he ran away to class with a, "See you tonight pervert!"


	2. Chapter 2

The day had gotten worse what with stomach joining on the hell that is my birthday today.  
Not to mention its the last class of the day, which meant Mr. irwin, and damn did he look fucking hot today.  
Usually I can be able to stare at his ass all class and keep mini me down but today, nothing was going my way.  
Mr. Irwin had a tight, fitting, black shirt on today, along with some nice black jeans that really clung to his firm butt.  
But, what really made me groan in frustration is when he dropped a marker and bent over right in front of my fucking desk to pick it up.  
I had to refrain from letting my hybrid persona whine out loud as my cock twitched in my jeans and the heat in my belly grew noticeably stronger, and my abdomen muscles curled tighter.  
I was shocked at myself because usually I would just sit there and innocently watch him from afar, and really what the fuck was wrong with me lately?  
I should not be close to whining and growling because my teacher picked up up a god damn marker.  
I internally groaned as I felt jeans were tight in the front.  
Its okay though, because I only have five more minutes of this hell, and then I can go home for the weekend, hang with Mike and Cal, and probably take some suppressants to be honest.

The bell rung, pulling me out of my thoughts, signaling the end of the day.  
I could've cried with joy, I packed up and headed towards the door, being the last one out.  
Just as I thought I was going to get away easy and go home and hopefully get better, life turns around and fucks me in the ass because just as I was about to reach the doorway, the warmth that's been simmering in my stomach all day bursted into a white hot fire.  
I automatically clutched my sides and buckled to my knees with a loud gasp.  
"Mr. Hemmings? Are you okay?", Mr. Irwin's sultry voice asked concerned from his desk across the room.  
I just groaned in response, the fire inside me growing and I could feel my muscles clenching and tightening.  
"U-ngh, f-f-fuc-k", I stuttered out.  
I had now fallen on my side, and my jeans were suffocatingly tight by now. I could hear footsteps approaching me.  
"Luke?", Mr. Irwin asked lightly crouching beside me holding my shoulders.  
As soon as I felt his touch and him say my name, my hole began clenching around air and felt extremely slick and wet.

"Mr. I-Irwin", I struggled out his name as I pushed my face into his lap trying to get as close to the delicious scent as I could.  
"Fuck, Luke, you're in heat", he gasped. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Shit, we have to get you home before another alpha finds your scent", he choked out.  
I whined in protest, gazing up at him with blown, glazed eyes.  
"Pl-please", I croaked out begging, for what, I'm not really sure, as I pulled his face down towards mine.  
"Luke I-I can't, I can't do that to you", he said softly, visibly finding it hard to restrain himself.  
"Mr. Irw-win, Ashton, please, please fix me", I begged bucking my hips against his knee that was situated in between my legs, since he was bent over me.  
"I, um, I can't Luke, I'm your teacher", he drew his eyebrows together, "believe me I want to, really fucking bad, because you smell delicious", he moaned as he sniffed the air.  
"Just fuck me! It hurts. Please!", I whined in frustration and pain as I palmed myself through my tight as hell pants now.  
"Oh god, okay, okay, yes, fine", he groaned leaning away from my needy touch to pick me up, lock the door, and slam me back onto his clean desk.

He groaned as he rutted his jean clad cock against mine, showing no mercy.

"Oh m-my god, mo-re please, oh god please", I whined scratching at his shoulders.

"Fuck Hemmings, you're so needy", he panted ripping his shirt off. I almost melted at the sight of his tight, toned body, shamelessly running my hands everywhere.

"Please", I whimpered out as I felt my hole dripping even more slick now, more ready than ever. It was like I couldn't even think with my mind just my body as it burned with a white hot fire with a need to be handled by a dom, and right now, the best I have is Mr. Irwin, the best I could ever get. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I felt him dragging my tight jeans down my legs. I hissed as my tight member finally got room to breathe. I choked back loud groans as he palmed me through my boxers. "Oh my god, please take them off, now", I begged. "Eager are we?", he smirked as he all but tore my boxers off me. I watched with a watery mouth as he stripped in front of me. He took the initiative to grind our bare cocks together, I groaned finally taking the chance to grab his amazing ass he had on full display earlier picking up that damn marker. "Fuck", he puffed out with a heavy, shaky breath. "You're such a pretty little thing, Luke, fuck, so pretty", he groaned grinding against me. I wrapped my legs around his rock hard thighs. "Do you need prep?", he asked. I looked down in embarrassment, "No", I blushed as images of fucking myself on my bright pink dildo flooded my mind. He clenched his eyes groaning, "Fuck that's so hot" While all the foreplay was great and all, I still felt extreme pain and needed to be fucked, hard, now. "Now", I whined pulling him closer by grabbing his ass. "Okay okay", he chuckled pulling back and lining up against my entrance. He slid in fairly easy as the slick from being in heat drenched my hole. "Fuck you're still so tight baby", he gasped. I groaned at the pet name bucking my hips wanting more, faster, harder, anything. And suddenly he did everything all at once, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that sent me into over drive. "Oh my-fuck Mr. Irwin", I muffled my cries and screams from biting my knuckles. I could feel the desk scooching with each hard thrust. This went on for a few minutes, but I couldn't help but feel it just wasn't enough. I pushed his shoulder, "Off", I ordered. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?", he asked concerned as he pulled out quickly. I stayed silent as I turned us around and pushed him into his chair. A smirk spread across his features as the realization of my intentions were. I straddled him sinking down, feeling him deeper than ever, in my belly. "Shit", I gasped my mouth an 'o' shape. "Move, please", he gasped out bucking his hips. I lifted my self and slammed down as hard as I could. "Fuck!", Mr. Irwin cried out eyes widening at how loud it turned out. "Mr. Irwin, youre gonna have to be quiet", I said giggling slamming down harder. "Shut up", he growled gripping my hips so hard there'd be guaranteed bruises. The tightening coiling feeling in my stomach let me know I was going to come soon, and shit I was going to cum hard. By the heavy breathing and screwed shut eyes , I knew Ashton was too. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK", I cried out as I reached my peak, string after string spilling out cumming hard. I collapsed against his chest, as he continued fucking up into my sensitive body. "Hemmings, oh god, yes", he jerked as he came inside me with a moan. I could feel his knot forming, and honestly I didnt really want to be knotted right now, that's way too dangerous for me. "You want it?", he asked with still slightly dark eyes. The wolf in me was screaming, "YES YES YES!", but I knew if we did we'd have to mate, and that's not something I'm ready for. "No, not now", I said looking down. He giggled that fucking giggle that was always filled with sunshine and rainbows. "So now we wait until it goes down I guess", he giggled hugging me closer by my hips. "Thank you, uh, for helping me with that situation", I blushed. He tilted my head up and gave me my first ever kiss, he kissed me hard and deep, and to be honest I've never felt anything better. Well besides his current ten inch dick sitting inside me, but that's beside the point. "Anytime", he said pulling off with a sigh giving me a hard and determined look, "ya'know heats last at least a week", he said winking, and right then I knew that whatever just happened between us would definitely continue on after my heat ended.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy partner! want to mount our stallions and ride into the night?? (stallions=our genitalia) haha! :) reply soon, im aroused!
> 
>  
> 
> IVE BEEN SENDING THAT ^ TO EVERYONE IM LAUGHING

Ashton and I barely made it back to his apartment before my heat starting acting up again. I squirmed in my seat, trying to seem as neutral as possible, not really sure if I wanted to do what I just did again. Trust me, it was mind blowing, but I'm a teenager, Mr. Irwin's a man, a 28 year old man, he really kind of intimidated me.  
What would Michael and Calum think?  
Would they be disappointed?   
They never really found my little teacher crush okay, so if they knew about him helping me through my heat, they'd either be disgusted or pissed, especially since I'm ditching their birthday plans to fuck my teacher, my 28 year old teacher at that.  
Oh shit.   
Michael.   
Calum.   
Birthday. They're at my house probably confused and angry as hell because I was supposed to be home two hours ago, with no texts or calls from me.  
I didn't have time to even think about what they'd be doing, or wondering right now because I heard Mr. Irwin softly moan next to me, gradually pulling the car to a stop in front a nice, apartment building.   
In the midst of my thoughts I hadn't realized how tightly clenched together my legs were, my very prominent hard on, and well the hand softly tracing the outline of my cock through my jeans.

"You okay?", he asked softly, his eyes growing very dark, probably due to my alarmingly strong scent and pheromones, trailing down my body.   
I nodded weakly, I saw a side of Mr. Irwin I had only dreamt about, wanked about (not even ashamed lolzar), and now that the cute, giggly, dorky, ball of sunshine man has revealed his true carnal Alpha instincts, well you could say I was a bit nervous.   
Okay, a LOT nervous, but that doesn't mean I don't love every second.   
We stared each other down, but I soon broke contact and bent over pawing at my stomach as a heat punched through me, groaning.   
I felt Mr. Irwi- Ashton, run his long fingers through my hair gently tugging,  
I looked back up at him with unshed tears rimming my eyes, needed to be taken care of again, only this time it wouldn't be just a quick fuck to hold me over.   
"Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?", he asked softly getting out of the car.   
I nodded whimpering, pushing a low, "yes please", sweetly past my lips.

 

He came around to the passenger seat swinging to the door open, he gently picked me up carrying me all the way to his upstairs apartment. He unlocked the front door and nudged it open with his foot, walking inside with me clung to his body, panting.  
"Couch or bed?", he asked with already black eyes.   
"I don't care, just, hurry, please", I said face buried in his neck nipping at the warm, salty skin.  
He groaned softly, his neck tensing as he took me to a somewhat large bedroom.   
And threw me on a quite large bed.   
Everything about this man screamed large (a/n: ;-D)  
He climbed above me, bracketing his arms on each side of my head, gazing down at me.  
"Luke, I just want you to know, I went easy on you at school, but if you're serious about me fucking you through your heat, then I can't keep holding back how I really am in bed, I tend to get quite rough, you can tell me if it gets too much, but knowing this are you okay to proceed?", he scanned my eyes for any uncertainty, speaking in a teacher, authoritative way.   
Fuck. He's rough. Fuck that's so hot.   
As soon as the words passed his lips more slick began soaking my jeans.  
"Fuck, yes, that's so fucking hot, Mr. Irwin, fuck me as hard as you can. Destroy me", I countered, pushing my hips up to knock our clothed cocks together.   
"Destroy you?", he asked actually whimpering at the touch.  
"Demolish. Me.", I said firmly, which was quite suprising considering the circumstances.  
Normal Luke would not say this, he would be too embarrassed and shy and scared to even ask Mr. Irwin for a pencil, but omega Luke had the filthiest thoughts.  
"Fuck, Luke", he growled suddenly smashing his lips against mine in a hungry kiss.  
I pushed back into the bruising kiss just as rough, just as eager.

 

 

He pressed his body impossibly closer to mine during the heated kiss, heat rolling off him in large waves. He rolled his jean clad manhood against mine causing all too delicious friction.  
A high moan escaped my lips as he kept rutting against me.   
He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, massaging his tongue against mine. Little groans kept escaping his mouth everytime I bit into his lip.  
"So fucking pretty", he growled pecking my lips trailing kisses to my collar bone, sucking.   
"Mr. Irwin, please..", I whined, this is the LAST time I will beg, I am in throbbing pain. He ignored me continuing to make bruises across my now naked torso.   
"Ashton", I demanded. He smirked up at me and only trailed lower to the top of my jeans, his hot breath hovering over my happy trail.   
"What do you want Luke?", he condescended palming me through my jeans.  
"You, I want you, so bad", I groaned out and bucked my hips lightly.  
"Please, its hurts", I cried out.   
"I'll take care of you baby, dont worry", he said in a low, soothing voice.   
He pulled my jeans and boxers off in one swift motion, my cock springing free.   
He grabbed me, running his hand tightly up and down my length. I had been focusing on the pleasure pumping through my veins too much to even notice him take his clothes off.   
Damn, his ass was really amazing.   
He leaned down pecking my lips before going lower, he took me in his mouth, softly sucking the tip before going lower taking all of me down his throat, swallowing, driving me insane. I gripped his curly hair im my fingers, panting, accidentally bucking my hips.  
"Keep still", he said holding my hips back down.  
"Are you actually telling me to keep still when my torturingly hot teacher is currently sucking my dick?", I pointed out. He giggled and got up searching through a drawer, coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom.  
He squirted some onto his fingers, reaching down and slowly pushing one inside me going to the hilt.   
"Damn I don't even think we'll need the lube, youre soaking", he groaned pushing two more in.  
"You dont need to pre-ep me, I'm ready, I need it so b-bad, please", I stuttered pushing back onto his fingers.  
He smirked rolling the condom onto his, might I add huge, length.   
He went slow at first, pushing just the tip in, but in the state I was currently in, I was having none of this, I grabbed his ass pulling him into me, causing his dick to slam straight into that bundle of nerves that had my back arching and my throat ripping out a scream.   
"Fuck, Luke", he moaned getting the hint and pounding into me quick and hard.   
He didnt moan loud often and when he did he tried to muffle it into my neck by sucking painful bruises across the pale plane.  
I knew if he was into rough sex, he probably enjoyed pain, and that excited me to no end.  
I gripped his shoulders, no doubt leaving crescent marks from my nails.   
He was rocking into me so fast and hard and amazing, his groans sounding delicious, I almost wanted to record them.   
In the midst of the whole situation, between how deep I could feel his dick, and how rough he was being with me, I couldn't help was slipped next.   
"Does it feel good baby? Go ahead, tell me how it feels?", he patronized, looking at me with dark eyes, sweating.  
"Fuck yes, youre so big", I near screamed. He smirked changing angles, so he was consistently pounding just on my prostate.   
My breath hitched and my grip tightened, "daddy, shit", I gasped my mouth forming an O shape and I dragged my nails down his back, digging deep , painful, wounds no doubt.  
His pace faltered, "What the fuck did you just call me?"   
Oh shit. "It just slipped, I'm so sorry", I looked up with wide, scared eyes.  
He close his eyes, picking his pace back up, going faster and harder than ever.   
Just as he reopened them staring into me, the new pace made my eyes screw shut and my back arch painfully high.   
"Is that better princess, is daddy going fast enough for you? How good does daddy make you feel?", he asked maliciously tugging at my dick.   
I was so close I couldn't even respond, just moaning like a pornstar.   
"Fucking answer me when I ask you a question", he said stopping his hand 

movement. "Yes, fuck Mr. Irw- daddy, you make me feel so amazing, so fucking amazing", I babbled praying for a release.   
"Good boy", he said tugging at me once again making a sigh of relief leave my lips.   
"Baby, I'm so close, so fucking close", he groaned into my ear.   
"Come inside me please", I panted already close as well.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!", he yelled coming inside me. Next thing I know he's biting into the area between my neck and my shoulder marking me, scenting me as his, even though I'm not.  
Between the bite, his hot cum filling me up, I felt like I could explode.   
Then he did something that quite literally made my dick explode, he used his middle finger to press hard in the space between my balls and my hole, perineum.  
My mouth formed an O shape as a silent scream, as I came the hardest I've ever came in my life, untouched. He pulled out before his knot could begin to fill me, knowing already I wasn't ready.   
I clung him close to my body as I panted, coming down from the most intense orgasm of my life. 

"Are you okay?", he asked after pulling back to look down at me.   
"I'm great, that was amazing", I sleepily smiled at him.   
He giggled burying his face in my neck, I couldn't believe how he can go from a kinky daddy, to a giggly ball of sunshine in just a few minutes.   
"Sorry I marked you, it was just heat of the moment", he said lifting his head back up.   
"It's okay", I whispered looking down, my face red and hot, remembering all the dirty things I said, that I would've never even thought of or imagined saying.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, hun", he said smiling, getting up and coming back with a wet towel wiping me and himself down.  
We stared at each other in comfortable silence me, just as he opened his mouth to say something my ringtone blasted signaling a phone call.   
"Shit! Michael and Calum!", I panicked finding the phone clicking answer seeing it was Michael.  
"Michael-", I barely got out.  
"Luke! Where are you?! You had me and Calum worried sick! We've been calling you for hours mate!", he yelled down the phone, I winced at the angry tone.   
"I know, and I'm so so sorry I really am, but something huge came up and ill explain but I cant right now", I said frantically looking over to see Irwin smirking whilst pulling his boxers up.   
"You bet it was huge", he giggled flopping down onto the bed. Dork.  
'Luke?! Who is that? Who are you with? They sound familiar, are you ditching us for other friends? I swear to god Luke if you-", he started.   
"No, no of course not, look Mike I cant really talk right now I'll explain later, love you, bye!", I hung up on him before he could argue.   
I pulled on my boxers only, knowing my heat would just make me take them off in a few hours anyway.   
"Is it weird for you?", Mr. Irwin asked looking at me softly.   
"The heat?", I asked confused.  
"Well spending it with your teacher", he mumbled looking down, "I know it just kind of happens and you can't really control what alpha you come onto, and how you react around them, and I know it was me just because I was the only one in the room, but I don't want you to feel like you NEED to continue this with me, you could always do it with another alpha if you want, but I do want to make sure you're comfortable with-", I cut off his rambling by pulling his neck and giving him a soft kiss to shut him up. I pulled back and saw the small smile on his lips, "I mean at first I was scared about it, but like you said I cant control it and how I react, and from recent, um, activities, you have made me feel really comfortable, and it'd be really weird and uncomfortable to find someone else now, but I've always been kind of attracted to you, so that helps", I admitted shyly.  
"This is going to be a fun week then I'd say", he winked giggling. I'm still so astounded by how he's acting now considering how nerdy and cute and giggly he acts at school.  
_   
He wasn't joking and for the next week, everytime we had sex he felt like he had a point to prove, and fuck it he more than proved himself to my omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HONESTLY SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED SO SO SORRY TELL ME IF IT SUCKED  
> ITS NOT MY BEST FOR SURE
> 
> ANYWHO IF YOU WANT A ONE SHOT WRITTEN OR HAVE AN IDEA FOR ONE YOU WANT ME TO WRITE INBOX ME AND ILL GIFT IT TO YOU IT CAN BE ABOUT ANYTHING


	4. a/n:

hey guys sorry ive been kind of neglecting this story for a while, having to do with kind of falling in and out of interest with the band for a while, and a lot of personal stuff but, i will make it my goal to try and update soon, again, really really sorry ☹ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it and sry it took so  
> long i took some time off from wattpad and ao3 for a while but im back for good and i have a schedule on what days ill update :-)
> 
>  
> 
> schedule:  
> mondays- to dominate the innocent  
> tuesdays-deviant (new fic)  
> wednesdays- on these days ill take one shot requests (can be anything you want)   
> thursdays- teach me (muke one shot that im turning into a fic)   
> fridays-deviant   
> saturdays- teach me  
> sundays- one shots 
> 
>  
> 
> ill be sure to follow this schedule so make sure you send in one shot requests 
> 
> see ya hope you like the update, sry if its shit ❤️

Needless to say Michael and Calum were pretty pissed at me for ditching them for a week to fuck my teacher. 

Its kinda tense considering I still hadn't told them why.

Aside from them, Mr. Irwin hasn't dare let me go after my heat. He says it's to keep me close until the next heat so that another alpha doesn't attack me and unconsentual mating. Considering he was so comfortable and willing to  
help me through it, as I was to allow  
him to 'take care' of me. We've actually hung out a lot in our freetime to get to know eachother a bit more so the sex was a bit less awkward.

I've been constantly horny, and no its not lasting effects from the heat, its the fucking fact that everytime I see Mr. Irwin in class or out and about the hallway, he manages to 'accidentally' brush himself against me, causing my wolf to get riled up. 

I could tell he was scared to interact  
wih me after what happened, I could tell the age difference and the fact that he was an authorative figure bothered him about the whole ordeal. So that's why I'm going to suggest to him maybe I should get my alpha friends to nurse me through my next heat, I know Michael wouldnt mind.   
_

I knocked on his door, knowing it was his planning period and no one would be in here so we could talk. 

"Come in", I heard a soft voice call out from the other side. 

I stepped in and locked the door behind me, not wanting anyone to walk in on this certain conversation.

"Hey", I smiled softly at him as I plopped down in a pulled up seat next to him. 

"Oh hey, did you need something? Are you okay?", he questioned caringly. 

"I was just wondering, do I make you uncomfortable? Being around? Because I know you're older, and my teacher, and even though Im of legal age to have sex with older men, its still looked down on for students and teachers, and I dont want to make you uncomfortable by being your student and someone you help through their heat. I can always ask Michael to  
help inste-", my consistent rambling was cut off my Mr. Irw- Ashton pulling me by the back of my neck into a hard kiss. 

I groaned pushing myself closer to taste as much of him as I could. 

He pulled back with dark eyes, "Don't you dare suggest letting another man fuck what I've already claimed as mine, do you understand?", he demanded. 

I nodded bashfully with clouded eyes, "Yes sir" 

"Good boy", he smirked. 

"Do you want to hang out after school, watch a movie at my place?", he asked hopeful. 

Shit. My mom hasn't let me out much at all since my little dissapearance and lack of explanation. 

"Well since our little escapades landed me a grounding from my mom, is it okay if we do it at my house, my parents dont get home until the am because this week they have the night shift", I chewed on my lip. 

"See you then", he grinned his little side dimple. 

The bell rung as I stood up to say goodbye, "I look forward to it", I smiled warmly and as I was about to walk out he pulled me back in for a heart melting, deep kiss. 

I waved awkwardly, grinning like a fool, almsot tripping on my way out of the classroom. 

_

"So Luke you ever gonna tell us why you went MIA for a week straight?", Michael asked me at end of last block eyeing me suspiciousy. 

I could see Mr. Irwin glancing nervously at us out of the corner of my eye. 

"Listen, Mike, can we talk about this tomorrow? You can come over and stay the night since its a saturday, and Calum can come too", I asked looking at him with hopeful, large eyes. 

"Fine", he huffed, "But it better be a juicy reason or youre toast Hemmings", he dramatically flipped his hair. 

"Did you just fucking say juicy?", I giggled slapping his arm. 

"Hey, dont bully me", he pouted, "Plus babe, you know you love my amazing vocabulary", he winked. 

"Whatever", I scoffed rolling my eyes just as the bell rang signaling its time to go home. 

"You love me, see ya tomorrow Lukey! Ready for those scandalous secrets youve got stored up in that pretty little blonde head of yours tomorrow", he pulled me into a hug and sloppily kissed my cheek, and then strut out of the room while I was crackimg up all the while. 

I packed up and turned to see Mr. Irwin waiting for me by the door. 

"You ready to go?", he asked locking the door behind us. 

"Ready as I'll ever be", I grinned as we got into his car to go to my house.   
_

 

We were currently laid on my bed, tangled up, watching our fourth movie, Step Brothers. 

Somewhere between the middle and the end of the movie I had completely dozed off.   
-

I was brought awake by a large, soft hand stroking my cheek and neck. 

I stared up at him with tired eyes, "Sorry movies make me sleepy", I apologized sheepishly. 

"Its okay youre cute when you sleep", he chuckled cutely. 

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.   
I smiled against his lips, lazily wrapping my arms around his neck to hold him there, savoring his taste. 

He groaned slipping his tongue into my mouth and slipping his hand to the lower of my back rubbing small circles. 

I tightened my arms, pressing our bodies together.   
He was so warm, hot even. 

I could feel the real reason he woke me up pressing right against my leg. I shifted my leg, sliding it against his little, or huge I should say, problem. 

"Fuck, Luke, yes", he inhaled sharply as I I removed one of my arms from his neck to grip him through his sweat joggers, bucking into my hand. 

"Someones a little excited", I teased, softly rubbing him through the thin material. 

"Fuck you", he said as he let out a breathy chuckle moving his head to suck on the most sensitive part on my neck. 

"I look forward to it", I said slipping my hand past his joggers and boxers to full on grasp his lenght, stroking him faster now, working him up. 

"Oh go- fuck! Stop, stop", he said pushing himself away from me. 

He grabbed me by the hips and flipped us to where I was straddling his strong hips. 

"Luke", he growled bucking his hips up. 

I took the hint and started grinding against him as sensually as I could muster up given the circumstance. 

"Fuck, Ashton", I whined falling against  
him, face in his neck, bucking my hips even faster now. 

My body was already on fire, and my  
dick was already rock hard. 

I dragged my nails down his back as I circled my hips against his, our whines and moans filling up the otherwise silent house. 

"Please, I need you, no-ow pleas-se", I struggled to get out, pleasure coursing through my veins, begging, my hole slickng up.

"Of course princess", he soothed.

I got up off the bed to strip down, when I got to my boxers, Ashton, a very naked golden Ashton, took hold of them and tugged them down for me. 

He ran his hands across my pale hips and thighs, "You're so beautiful Luke, I almost dont want to mark you up", he said littering kisses on my lower stomach. 

"Youre not so bad yourself", I blushed.

His laughed boomed through the house as he flipped me onto my bed and crawled over me.

"How do you want it, princess?", he asked looking at me with dark, eager eyes. 

"However you want it", I said timidly knowing he could be a very rough man. 

Ashton seemed to like my response, and with that he trailed his mouth down to my hips, leaving behind a line of what was sure to be, large marks. 

My breath hitched when I felt his hot breath hovering my length. 

"I have on rule. Do. Not. Cum. Unless I say so, okay?", he demanded. God damn he really came alive in the bedroom compared to how he was on a regular daily basis. 

"Yes, ye-es sir, just pleas-", I whined being cut off when he took the tip of my  
dick into his warm, wet mouth. 

"Shit", I gasped and buck my hips further as he sucked me softly. 

He held me hips down and took my dick further into his mouth, sucking harder than before, causing my back to arch and let out a high moan.

"Fuck, Ashton, stop, stop", I pleaded not wanting to cum before he was inside of me.

He pulled of with a pop, "Why? Whats wrong? Did I do som-", he questioned worriedly before I cut him off. 

"No, no, I just need more, please", I begged. 

"Sure thing, princess", he chuckled getting up to hover over me.

Just as I was going to wrap my legs around his waist and draw him in, he flipped us over so I was straddling him. 

"Tonight, you're in control", he whispered as he began to bite and suck a , what was clearly to going to be very large, mark into my neck.

Considering how slick I was and how often I get off, I didn't need much preparatiom at all.

I hovered over him and sunk down, feeling a stretching burn, but it felt so fucking good. 

"Ah, shit", Ashton moaned bucking his hips into me causing me to fall forward with a groan. 

"Fuck, move please", he whined. 

I did as told and rose up only to sink down fast and hard. I kept a good rhythm, working up a fast speed. 

I almost broke when I felt him go so deep, I could feel him in my tummy. 

"Shit, Mr. Irwin, you feel so fuc-fucking good I'm", I stuttered into his neck, fucking myself onto his length as best as I could. 

I could feel my release slowly peaking, but as I was about to warn him he grunted and flipped me on my back. 

I nearly screamed as he pounded into me even faster, "Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Ashton, I'm close", I groaned out a warning. 

"Same, you feel so fucking good, princess", he praised as he gripped my hips his pace faltering. 

He grabbed my dick and jerked me quickly maxing my pleasure a hundred times more. 

"Shit!", I shouted as I came thick ropes across my chest. 

"Fuck, thats so hot", he squeezed his eyes shut, going faster, making the headboard creak. 

He came inside me with a shout and stilled.  
He pulled out of out me, rolling next to  
me panting. 

"Fun movie date", he giggled pulling me, whos face is very red by now, into his chest kissing me softly, carding his fingers through my hair.

I giggled kissing back, "I agree".

He began slowly kissing across  
my jawline and neck, sucking gently. 

"What are you doing?", I questioned.

He popped his head back up, "Preparing for round two".


	6. A/N

SRY I HAVENT STUCK TO MY SCHEDULE MUCH IVE BEEN WORKING ON NOT FAILING HIGHSCHOOL A DEFINITE UPDATE WILL BE TOMORROW ON THE PHANFIC AND A ONESHOT IF U WANT A REQUEST SEND IT IN BC IVE GOT A FEW CHOICES


End file.
